legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Supported Mods SSE
This is a list of mods which add displays to the museum in Legacy of the Dragonborn V5. For a list of all general supported mods, and a list of the number of displays added by each mod, see the document here. The Skyrim Classic list of supported mods can be found here. The official patches are found at Legacy of the Dragonborn Patches (Official). =Supported display mods:= Aetherium Armor and Weapons Compilation by lautasantenni A new room opens up in the Hall of Lost Empires where all the weapons and armor can be displayed. Malrus' Codex power will allow you to find the ore in Dwemer boss chests. It also allows Madras to have a small chance to gather Aetherium Ore when he is a follower. Amulets of Skyrim SSE Adds an additional jewelry case to the Hall of Heroes which will display new amulets and rings added by this mod. Artifacts - The Tournament of the ten Bloods Adds displays for the unique items in this mod. Artifacts of Skyrim Opens a new room in the Hall of Oddities where all unique items from this mod can be displayed. Artifacts - The Ice Blade of the Monarch Adds three displays to the museum. Cloaks of Skyrim Opens up a cloak closet in the Safe House bedroom where unique cloaks from the mod can be displayed. Clockwork (SSE) Enables an airship stop, a few archeology dig sites and adds displays and a quest display in Dragonborn Hall. Dawnguard Arsenal SSE Displays additional Dawnguard items in the Armory. Falskaar A quest display in the Dragonborn Hall will enable when the main quest is completed, and display space for some unique relics will become available. Note: Malrus' Codex can be used to reveal an undiscovered map marker. Two airship stops and dig sites have been added. The Forgotten City A quest display in the Dragonborn Hall will enable with the main quest is completed, and display space for some unique relics becomes available. An airship stop has been added. Fossil Mining - with Legacy support Opens a new room in the Hall of Natural Science where fossils from this mod can be displayed. The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal SE A quest display in the Dragonborn Hall will enable when the main quest is completed, and display space for some unique relics becomes available. Note: Malrus' Codex can be used to reveal an undiscovered map marker. An airship stop and dig sites have been added. Guards Armor Replacer SSE Replaces the hold guard armors which can be displayed in the armory. Adds additional displays for second armor versions. Heavy Armory - New Weapons Adds new weapons to the Armory for display. Helgen Reborn A quest display in the Dragonborn Hall will enable with the main quest is completed, and display space for some unique relics becomes available. An airship stop and dig sites have been added. Immersive Armors Adds new armor to the Armory for display. Immersive College of Winterhold Adds a quest display and spots for several relics. Dig sites have been added. Immersive Weapons Adds new weapons to the Armory for display. Inn Soaps Adds ten new Inn Soaps displays and one display for Bar of Soap in the Safehouse bathing room. Patch can be found here, not in the official patcher (does contribute to display count). JaySuS Swords SE Adds new weapons to the Armory for display. Konahrik's Accoutrements Adds displays to the main gallery to display personal effects for each dragon priest. Dig sites have been added. Legacy of the Dragonborn BadGremlins Collection Adds displays in Hall of Oddities, Hall of Secrets and Gallery of Natural Science for Great Jar Hunt, Trophy Heads, Captured Fairies and Something Fishy. Moon and Star Removes duplicated relics and adds item displays to Dragonborn Hall. DO NOT USE the immersion patch on the Moon and Star mod page - this functionality is already in Legacy of the Dragonborn. Dig sites have been added. Moonpath to Elsweyr SSE Adds a quest display in Dragonborn Hall and display for the Ancient Siligonder armor. New Treasure Hunt SSE Adds displays in the Library for the treasure maps from this mod. Oblivion Artifact Pack SE Adds several item displays. Path of The Revenant This file ensures compatibility between Legacy items and Path of the Revenant and adds one item display. Relic Hunter- Guildmaster Start (Legacy and ASLAL addon) No patch needed, will work on its own with Legacy. Adds one display, Drakensang. Royal Armory - New Artifacts Adds item displays Ruin's Edge Adds a display for this relic in the Daedric Gallery. Skyrim Underground SSE Adds a quest display in Dragonborn Hall. Also adds several item displays. Patch only supports the ESP version at this time. Skyrim Unique Treasures A new room opens in the Hall of Oddities with support for all of the items found in SUT. Malrus' Codex can also be used to find the unique treasure chests. The Staff Of Sheogorath Adds a display for this relic in the Daedric Gallery, as well as one for a replica of the Fork of Horripilation. The Tools of Kagrenac Addresses duplicate relics and adds displays to the Hall of Lost Empires. Treasure Hunter for SSE† Adds 7 new treasure maps to the library. This mod contains 5 deleted navmeshes which can be corrected by using CptMcSplody's fixed esp here, in optional files. Additionally Tweaks and fixes by Oooiii can be found here that does some QoL changes as well as some other fixes. Undeath Remastered† Adds a quest display and several item displays in the Hall of Secrets. Compatibility for Legacy and Undeath Remastered by replacing Undeath books with Legacy BCS versions that display in the museum. VIGILANT SE This patch provides item displays in the Hall of Oddities for Vigilant. The Wheels of Lull† A quest display in the Dragonborn Hall will enable when the main quest is completed, and display space for unique relics will become available. An airship stop has been added. Wintersun - Faiths of Skyrim New displays added for this mod in the Hall of Heroes, including displays for the new shrines and the equippable deity artifacts. Wyrmstooth 1.18 SSE A quest display in the Dragonborn Hall will enable when the main quest is completed, and display space for unique relics will become available. Two airship stops have been added. Zim's Immersive Artifacts Displays for the Thane weapon portion of Zim's Immersive Artifacts. =Supported Creation Club display mods (patches found here):= Dawnfang & Duskfang Suppresses the Legacy version of DF and sets up the CC version for display. Dead Man's Dread Makes Cyrus' Sabre obtained in the Dead Man's Dread Creation the main relic and changes the Legacy version to be a replica. The Gray Cowl Returns! Creates a display for the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal obtained from this Creation. Optional version for use with "The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal" mod and its associated Legacy of the Dragonborn Patch from the official patch hub (Please note that the optional patch neutralizes all other CC content from the Creation). The Gray Cowl will be displayed in the same place in both patches, which is its reserved space. Netch Leather Armor Suppresses the Legacy version of the Boots of Blinding Speed and sets up the CC version for display. Ruin's Edge Creates a new display for the Ruin's Edge bow obtained in the Ruin's Edge Creation. Saints & Seducers Provides displays for armor and weapon sets (Amber, Madness, Golden Saint, Dark Seducer) in the Daedric Gallery under the stairs. Also adds displays for Nerveshatter and Sword of Jyggalag. Legacy's Jyggalag's Sword is removed from its location to let the S&S version take precedence. A preview of the displays added in the museum is here. Shadowrend Patch A) Creates a display for the Shadowrend from this Creation and retains full CC Enabled status. Patch B) Mesh replacer for use with "Tournament of the Ten Bloods" mod and its associated Legacy of the Dragonborn Patch from the official patch hub (Please note that the optional patch neutralizes all other CC content from the Creation). Shadowrend will be displayed in the same place in both patches, which is its reserved space. Staff of Sheogorath Creates new displays for the Staff of Sheogorath and Fork of Horripilation obtained in the Staff of Sheogorath Creation. Umbra Creates a new display for the Umbra sword obtained in the Umbra Creation. =Future planned support for display mods:= More Interesting Loot Reborn Incompatible with Zim's Immersive Artifacts. =Notes= †SE mods reported as unstable or causing crashes. Wheels of Lull has an unofficial patch here: Wheels of Lull Unofficial Patch. Moonpath to Elsweyr has an unofficial patch which was linked to several bugs and is no longer recommended. Falskaar - Addons and Patches contains a bug fixes patch which may help during your playthrough. There is Moon and Star replacer here with wild edits removed and cleaned with xEdit among other fixes, found on Lexy's guide with SirJesto's help. There is an Undeath cleaning script for use with xEdit here. There is a compatibility patch for Undeath Remastered and Moon and Star to resolve minor conflicts. Creation Club mods have unofficial patches found here. Finally there are more Immersive College of Winterhold patches for mods such as Artifacts of Skyrim, and Oblivion Artifact Pack, found here. The Relic Hunter- Guildmaster Start (Legacy and ASLAL addon) artifact can be obtained without choosing the relevant alternate start. Category:Skyrim Special Edition Category:Extras